Anti School
by Anti Story Writer
Summary: Anti Wanda starts high school, she feels like no one would ever look at her and feel love... that is until a certain anti fairy arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Anti School

It was a typical day for Anti Wanda, her sister Anti Blonda always giving her the best insults, her father working like a honest man in the backgarden that happened to be the size of the house.  
But today was different, it was her first day in high school and yes she was nervous but also hoping that she could make at least one friend.  
"Dad! I'm going to school" Anti Blonda called out.  
"Alright honey!" Anti Big Daddy yelled "Is your sister with you?"  
Anti Blonda looked to her side and saw her sister with her uniform 'shockingly' on the right way.

"Sadly..." Anti Blonda mumbled "Yes"  
"Okay, now you two stay safe" Anti Big Daddy gave them their lunch boxes "Oh and evil of course"  
"Bye Daddy" Anti Wanda waved before setting off with Anti Blonda.  
Anti Big Daddy waved goodbye and quickly slammed the door.

"Alright Anti Wanda, when we get to school I don't want you anywhere near me okay? and also when you see me down the coridoor you are not to chat to me" Anti Blonda said whilst applying make up.  
"Umm okay?" Anti Wanda said though she couldn't understand much of what she was saying.  
"Oh my gosh! its Anti Wandissimo! he looks... bad?" Anti Blonda said aloud.

Anti Wandissimo had no muscle left in his body, he practically looked like the right target for bullying.  
"What happened to you?" Anti Blonda asked.  
"I think Wandissimo finally made all his muscles strong..." Wandissimo sighed.  
"Tch... that means that Anti Wanda is only going to get dumber" Anti Blonda also sighed.

Anti Wanda followed them but didn't speak a word, mainly because she was excited.  
But when they arrived at the school her excitement turned into nerves. "Anti Blonda.. do you think-" Anti Blonda cut her off.  
"I said don't talk to me in school" Anti Blonda mumbled.

Anti Wanda carried on until she got to the door.  
Wandissimo offered to open the door but it was no use, it couldn't do it and it only made him look foolish.  
Anti Blonda opened the door making Wandissimo fall to the floor.  
"Are you okay?" Anti Wanda asked.  
"Don't touch me!" Anti Wandissimo yelled in fustration "I don't want your filthy, country hands touching me"

Anti Wanda felt the tears comming through her pink eyes but she gulped them down and continued to her new locker.  
She put in the only numbers she knew 3 , 15 , 19 , 13 , 15.  
"For a first day I havent done all too bad..." Anti Wanda thought to herself. She closed the locker and saw a female fairy.

"Who are you?" Anti Wanda asked.  
"Umm... my- my name i- is... Anti" As she was about to say her name the bell went off and thus poofing the fairies to there classes.  
Anti Wanda found herself in maths.  
As the lesson went on the more less interested she was in it.

The same happened with all her lessons that day.  
On the way home Anti Blonda had told her, to say to their dad that she would be back later.  
Anti Wanda kept repeating the sentence over and over in her head so she wouldn't forget.  
She hadn't noticed the black car that went past, nor did she realise that the fairy from the morning was calling for her.

When she got into her house, she went to her father, he was in the garden tending to the rotten tree.  
"Dad i'm home" Anti Wanda called.  
"Oh honey cake- wait where is Anti Blonda?" Anti Big Daddy asked.  
"She went... ummm oh no! I forgets!" Anti Wanda hit her head, desperately trying to remember what Anti Blonda said to her.  
"Honey where is she?" Anti Big Daddy grabbed Anti Wanda's shoulders.

"Umm... fishing?" Anti Wanda said "No, no wait! umm shopping! yeah I think that is where she went"  
"Oh.. right..." Anti Big Daddy continued to tend to the tree, it helped him calm down.  
Anti Wanda went upstairs and into her room, she collapsed onto her bed and quickly fell asleep.

It had been half a year and everyday was the same for Anti Wanda, not like she was expecting much to change.  
In the morning Anti Big Daddy had to wake her up. "Come on get to school" Anti Big Daddy poofed her clothes on and poofed away the bed.  
"Oh.. but its sooooo boring!" Anti Wanda grumbled.  
"Boring or not, you need to learn how to be evil" Anti Big Daddy said.

Anti Wanda sighed and floated down to the breakfast table.  
She devoured her food and half the table.  
Anti Blonda was just comming down the stairs, when she saw Anti Wanda eat most of the food.  
"Hey!" Anti Blonda rushed over and grabbed some burnt toast.

"Don't eat it all" Anti Blonda grabbed the orange juice.  
Anti Wanda burped, making Anti Blonda recoil.  
"Yuck! you are gross!" Anti Blonda ate her toast and drank her drink, but all that came out was a little hiccup.  
"Well I am a daddy's girl" Anti Wanda blushed.  
"HA! well at least that means i'll become as beautiful as mom" Anti Blonda brushed her hair.

Anti Wanda shrugged her shoulders "So?"  
"So that means, i'll marry some evil genius just like dad" Anti Blonda sighed happily.  
"That means that i'll marry some kind of evil person too?" Anti Wanda wondered.  
"Girls get to school and remember" Anti Big Daddy started.  
"Be evil" Anti Blonda said.  
"That's right, now get going!" Anti Big Daddy pointed to the door.

Only when they opened the door, they were greated by rain.  
"Dad... can you poof us to school?" Anti Blonda asked.  
"... Fine" Anti Big Daddy poofed them to school, then sat in the front room and watched tv.

They arrived at the school, luckily they poofed inside the school.  
The lessons flew by once more and by the time lunch came the storm had settled.  
Anti Wanda sat at the same table as yesterday and ate her food, using her feet of course.  
"Why does your sister eat like that?" Anti Blonda's friend asked.  
"Honestly.. I have no idea and I don't want to know either" Anti Blonda drank her soda.

The speaker in the hall had made a tune, which caught everyone's attention.  
"Students we have a new student, he will be here tommorrow so everyone greet him and no being silly" It was Jorgan Von Strangle.  
As he blathered on about other updates many of the girls had gotten excited.  
"Is he cute?" One asked.  
"Will he be evil?" Another asked.  
"He will be mine" Anti Blonda mumbled.

The day went on rather quickly and most the girls couldn't concentrate, due to the exciting news.  
Only Anti Wanda didn't seem that bothered, it annoyed her though when most the boys cried because the girls dumped them in hope to get the news boys attention.  
"Bunch of selfish! mean! ummm annoying girls" Anti Wanda thought to herself.

On her way home she was with Anti Blonda.  
"Oh I can't wait for tomorrow!" Anti Blonda squealed.  
"Sis dont you think that is was mean to dump Wandissimo?" Anti Wanda asked.  
"No way, he was a sissy" Anti Blonda replied "Say, why aren't you excited? oh right you must know, no boy is ever going to fall for you"  
Anti Wanda flew away in floods of tears.  
Anti Blonda shrugged this off and grabbed her phone and called her friends.

Anti Wanda found herself walking down the road, she had used most of her energy crying.  
She kept her head low and walked down various ally ways.  
"Maybe I should just call for Daddy..." Anti Wanda sniffed.  
Unfortunately she tripped and her phone had smashed on the pavement.

So she sat against the wall and began to sob.  
Someone in the shadows was watching her, though that person had only just got there, it felt a sense of pity.  
"Here..." The person dropped a tissue and continued walking away.  
Anti Wanda looked up but didn't see the person.

She grabbed the tissue wiped her nose.  
"I best get home" Anti Wanda, having forgotten why she started crying set off home.  
Anti Blonda had gotten into the house and saw her father asleep on the sofa, so she went upstairs.  
Anti Big Daddy opened his eyes and poofed the house clean, including himself.

After a half hour Anti Wanda entered the house, her head sore from crying.  
"Honey bun, you okay? your eyes are red" Anti Big Daddy fretted.  
"I'm okay pa" Anti Wanda smiled "I just tripped and hurt maself"  
Anti Big Daddy nodded and asked "Shall we order pizza for dinner?"  
"Yus!" Anti Wanda replied.

"Okay" Anti Big Daddy pattered her head and floated to the phone.  
Anti Wanda sat at the table.  
As Anti Big Daddy put down the phone the food arrived.  
The two tucked into there food, Anti Blonda avoided fast food but had one slice.  
Anti Wanda grabbed a bath before Anti Blonda and after that they went to sleep.

Anti Wanda had woken up much earlier than usual, so she decied to do her hair.  
She brushed through it, and got all the knots out, then she poofed it to her original hairstyle.  
She also poofed her school uniform on.

Anti Big Daddy came in expecting her to still be in bed.  
"Get up- hey your awake?" Anti Big Daddy said.  
"Can I go to school now?" Anti Wanda asked.  
Anti Big Daddy nodded his head and allowed her to go "Gosh... she looked exactly like you hon..." He thought to himself.

Anti Wanda was about to head out the door when Anti Blonda poofed beside her.  
"Don't think that your going to get there first" Anti Blonda said.  
"I don't really mind who gets there first" Anti Wanda smiled.  
"Lets just go" Anti Blonda said.

This morning they rushed to school, though it was mainly Anti Blonda rushing and Anti Wanda trying to keep up.  
When they arrived most of the girls were behind a tapped line.  
"What is this for?" Anti Wanda asked.  
"It's so that they don't crush the poor guy" A random fairy replied.

Anti Blonda was stood with her friends near the front, Anti Wanda was forced to the near the door, though she was infront of most girls.  
A black car pulled into the car park, making all the girls fall silent.  
Anti Wanda looked towards the car too, and for the first time also felt nervous.

A male anti fairy came out of the car, he had green eyes, fangs, a bowler hat and a monocule.  
He looked around and saw all the girls.  
"Hello, i'm Anti Cosmo" He said with a british accent, the girls began to squeel.  
Anti Cosmo walked down the path and looked towards the girls, they all cried for his attention except one.

Anti Cosmo noticed a fairy who had pink eyes and messy teeth at first it made him turn the other way but then when he looked back at her she caught his attention by simply smiling.  
Anti Cosmo stopped making most the girls fall silent until one said "Someone caught your attention?"  
Anti Cosmo smiled back and continued walking into the school.

When the doors shut, the alarm went off making the students poof into class.  
Anti Wanda found herself in her least favourite lesson.  
"No! not englush!" She sighed.  
Students began to through insults towards her during the lesson, though she was use to it she just wanted someone to defend her.

When lunch came, she sat at her usual table and saw the new student he was sat on the table where Anti Blonda sits.  
The girls poofed onto the table and began to talk to him, it was cut her vision of sight towards him.  
"Oh well.." Anti Wanda thought as she ate her food.  
Anti Cosmo secretly tried to look for Anti Wanda but the girls always blocked her from his sight.

"If you'll excuse me" Anti Cosmo stood up and began to walk away.  
Anti Blonda watched him walk towards Anti Wanda.  
"Are you going to let him meet her?" Her friend asked.  
Anti Blonda poofed infront of him.

"So Anti Cosmo, why move to this school?" She asked.  
"Your question is going to provide no interest to you nor me, so shoo off" Anti Cosmo replied, he then began to walk.  
"Okay then... do you accept a challenge?" Anti Blonda asked.  
Anti Cosmo stopped and turned towards her.

"What sort of challenge?" Anti Cosmo said with a devious grin.  
"You must be blindfolded and..." She whispered the rest in his ear.  
"I accept" Anti Cosmo said aloud.

-  
Thats the end for this chapter, r&r. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anti School

-Previously-  
"What sort of challenge?" Anti Cosmo said with a devious grin.  
"You must be blindfolded and..." She whispered the rest in his ear.  
"I accept" Anti Cosmo said aloud.  
Anti Wanda looked up and saw him next to her sister.

-Now-  
"Whats going on?" Anti Wanda asked.  
"Nothing" Anti Blonda chuckled.  
Anti Wanda stratched her head.  
Anti Cosmo poofed away making Anti Wanda jump.

Anti Blonda sat at her table and began to tell her friends the plan.  
"He is going to choose a random girl, then when he takes her to the dance he has to embarrase her infront of everyone" The girls began to chuckle.  
"You think that he'll take your sister?" A friend asked.  
"Yeah, and it'll be hilarious" Anti Blonda turned around but saw that her sister was gone.

Anti Wanda had been poofed to a dark room, it made her heart pump faster then ever before.  
"Where am I?" She innocently said.  
A light flicked on reavling that she was in what seemed like a shed.  
She saw in the shadows bright red glowing eyes, it made her get nervous.  
"Who- who are you?" Anti Wanda asked.  
The figure did not reply instead in had moved closer towards her, she wanted to poof away but she also wanted to know who it was.  
"I my dear, am going to be your enemy" The figure said.

She looked closer at the firgure and could slightly make out a hat.  
"Are you Cos-" Before she could finished her sentence she found herself in a class.  
"That was weird.." Anti Wanda thought.  
Anti Cosmo was in his seat at the back, his head in one hand, he sighed.

"She is fasinating..." He felt someone tap his shoulder.  
"Hi Anti Cosmo" Anti Blonda said.  
"But her on the other hand..." Anti Cosmo ignored her and looked to the front "Is very boring"

When the lesson finished the students found themselves at the hall.  
"Why are we here?" Many of the students mumbled amongst themselves.  
They saw the seats, and without hesitation they sat down.  
Jorgan Von Strangled poofed onto the stage.

"Anti fairies, as you know the dance is upon you, and this will be a no evil tricks event..." As Jorgan went on about the rules, many of the fairies tried to leave but when they did straps appeared on the chair and held them down, Anti Cosmo was one of them.

"This is ridiculous!" Anti Cosmo thought.  
"Jorgan why must you explain the rules? we all know them!" Anti Cosmo protested.  
The students looked to Jorgan and he looked furiously towards Anti Cosmo.  
He did not yell or even speak another word, instead he poofed them into the school hallways.

"Anti Cosmo what happened?" Anti Blonda asked.  
"How would I know?" Anti Cosmo replied.  
Anti Wanda shrugged her shoulders and poofed up a rotten apple, and ate it with her hands, though she kept bitting her fingers by mistake.  
"Gotta at least look somewhat normal in school" Anti Wanda said to herself whilst wincing in pain.  
She landed on her feet after the pain became too much.  
"Why can't I be like dem normal anti fairies?" Anti Wanda sobbed.

No one looked at her, and no one helped her.  
Anti Blonda saw her sister and felt slightly pitiful.  
"No one likes a fairy that tries to be different" Anti Blonda thought "She just hurts herself in the end"  
Anti Wanda left the half eaten apple and left the school hall and sat on the bench outside.

She wiped the tears away with her sleave, her hair now a messy due to all the poofing that happened.  
She watched the anti fairies leave the school, she waited for Anti Blonda even if she knew what she was going to say.  
Finally she saw her sister, she was talking to Anti Cosmo.

As her sister finished talking to him, she bumped into another fairy causing her to fall into his arms.  
Anti Blonda blushed bright red as she looked into his deep emotionless eyes.  
He looked towards her and helped her up "Are you alright?"  
"Of course... I- I am.." She stuttured.

Anti Wanda sighed "I knew it... I would never get such a boy"  
Anti Wanda put her hand on her heart and allowed one more tear fall from her eyes before poofing away.  
When she did arrive home, Anti Big Daddy looked at her and could tell she was sad.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked.  
She looked towards him and hugged him tightly.

She tried to hide tears but Anti Big Daddy felt his shirt get more wet, he hated the feeling but if she needed a hug then she would get one.  
Anti Blonda had now poofed into the room, her cheeks still bright red.  
"Dad do we have food!?" She asked.  
"Um yes I went shopping this morning" He replied.  
Anti Wanda turned her head and saw Anti Blonda making what looked like a lunch meal.  
"Why not just poof one up?" Anti Wanda asked, whilst rubbing tears away.

Anti Big Daddy snuck out of the room and went into the garden.  
"Because, im going to win his heart!" Anti Blonda said.  
"Whos heart?" Anti Wanda asked.  
"Anti Cosmo's duh! he is smart, handsome and evil" Anti Blonda continued to make the food.  
Anti Wanda watched her sister make the food perfectly, though anti fairies aren't usually good at making food Anti Blonda could always create various dishes.

"I wanna make one too!" Anti Wanda thought "I wanna win his heart!"  
When Anti Blonda had made her meal, she tucked it into the fridge, and went upstairs.  
Anti Wanda poofed up various foods and began to randomly chuck them into the bowl.  
After a few hours Anti Big Daddy came into the house and found Anti Wanda asleep on the table her food was in a plastic box.  
He chuckled and put the lunch into the fridge.  
"Come on hun" Anti Big Daddy picked her up and put her into her bed.

When the alarm went off, both anti sisters awoke, they both opened the door at the same time.  
"Anti Wanda what are you doing up?" Anti Blonda asked, her hair and outfit perfect.  
"I'm getting ready for school" Anti Wanda said excitedly, her hair rather messy and her outift normal.

After a morning off peace in the house, when they got to school it all broke loose.  
Anti Wanda tripped and almost spilt her lunch.  
"No I must be more careful!" She scolded herself.

Anti Blonda sighed when she saw Anti Cosmo entering school, by himself of course.  
"Girls look! he's by himself" Anti Blonda mumbled to the other girls.  
"I heard that he never talks to the other boys, if we didn't know any better we should say he only seems to talk to you" A girl whispered.  
"He does doesn't he" The girls giggled.  
Anti Cosmo peeked over towards Anti Wanda and saw her trip, even though she was floating.

He let out a small smile that could only be seen from the girls angle.  
Anti Blonda blushed "Hes just too cute"  
The bell began and every anti fairy had been poofed to there class.  
Anti Wanda found herself in art class, Anti Blonda was in the class too whilst Anti Cosmo was poofed to extra english.

"Alright girls and boys, the dance is comming up so everyone draw a picture of who you want to go with" The teacher instructed.  
Anti Blonda began to draw Anti Cosmo, Anti Wanda drew a picture of him too, but it was very hard to make out.  
Most the boys in the class had drawn Anti Blonda, whilst the other girls had drawn various other boys.  
When the class was almost over the teacher asked the students to grab the picture and hold it close to there heart and pray that person would be theirs.

Then the bell went and after a long day, it eventually became lunch time.  
Anti Blonda poofed to her normal table and Anti Wanda poofed to her normal table.  
They both waited for Anti Cosmo to arrive.  
When he did, he looked rather tired and his monocule was gone.

Anti Blonda was about to call for him.  
"Hey Anti Cosmo wanna try my lunch?" Anti Wanda asked.  
Anti Cosmo felt vulnerable when his monocule was gone, seen as though he was short sighted.  
So he grabbed her hand and asked.  
"Would you take me to a table?" He kept his charm but it seemed like he was nervous.

Anti Wanda nodded her head and took him to her table.  
He sat down and poofed a moncule, not a good as his original but it would do.  
"So... you wanna try-" Anti Blonda flew towards him.  
"Dont try her food! it will kill you! you wont even have to eat it, one look and it'll kill" Anti Blonda fretted.

"Silence, I want to try it so if you'll please go away then I would be grateful" Anti Cosmo replied.  
Anti Blonda felt hurt but didnt show it "Fine but if you want a better lunch then I have one"  
He looked towards her, she saw the anger in his green eyes, it made her feel slightly scared but more than anything interested, she went back to her table and tried to change the subject.

"Now Anti Wanda what have you made?" Anti Cosmo asked.  
"Um.. its not good but daddy likes it" She placed the lunch infront of him, it looked like rice with a few slices of cooked rotten apple.  
Anti Cosmo grabbed a fork and dug into the deadly looking food. Anti Wanda felt nervous but watched as he chewed and then swallowed the food.

"It's very-" Anti Cosmo looked towards Anti Wanda she had her hand over her mouth, she was trying to cover her teeth "nice.." "What are you doing?" Anti Cosmo asked.  
"Not- nothung" Anti Wanda tried to turn her head but Anti Cosmo floated over towards her and slowly moved her hand from her mouth.  
She pulled away and put her hand over her mouth once more "Please... I would rather you not look..."

Anti Cosmo was stubborn and poofed infront of her.  
They found themselves under the table, it made her more nevous then before, especially when she noticed the room went quiet.  
"Let me see" Anti Cosmo mumbled he then looked towards her and saw that she was at the tear point, thus he pulled away/  
They both got out from under the table.  
"Thank you for lunch Anti Wanda, it was lovely but I believe the bell is about to go so..." Anti Cosmo quickly pulled her hand from her face and saw her teeth.

The bell did go and before they could respond they were in class.  
Anti Cosmo in higher maths and Anti Wanda in lower english.  
"What a foolish girl, all that fuss over teeth..." Anti Cosmo thought.  
Anti Wanda thought "He saw them and now he'll hate me"  
Anti Blonda who was sat next to Anti Wanda thought "Now that he saw them ugly things he'll fall for me"

When the day finally ended, the anti fairies had all poofed home except; Anti Wanda, Anti Cosmo and Anti Blonda.  
Anti Blonda caught Anti Cosmo and asked him a question.  
"Are you taking Anti Wanda to the dance?" She asked.  
"Yes... why must you ask?" Anti Cosmo replied.  
"Well I like you.. alot and well maybe you could drop the whole, challenge and maybe..." Anti Blonda looked at him.

Anti Cosmo began to laugh "Me back down on a challenge? no my dear Anti Blonda I never back down! and I have everything planned out so don't you dare think of ruinning my plan"  
Anti Blonda floated towards her home, the more she got closer the more sad she got.  
She stopped at the park and saw Anti Wanda waiting at the black watered fountain.

She hid in the bushes and watched until she saw a male anti fairy appear.  
"No.." Anti Blonda covered her mouth and tried not to sob, it was Anti Cosmo.  
"Anti Wanda, will you with me to the dance?" Anti Cosmo asked.  
"But my sistur is so much more purty then me" Anti Wanda said.

"I don't care about looks, I just want you to go with me" Anti Cosmo grabbed her hand.  
Anti Wanda nodded her head.  
Anti Blonda poofed home and did what her sister did the other day, cry into their fathers shirt.

Only it had now been a few days and the dance was that following evening.  
Anti Blonda wore a slim black dress, black high heels and she had a tiara in and make up on. Anti Wanda wore a dress that went upto her knees, it was the same colour as her eyes, her shoes were flat and black, she had a ribbon then went around her waist, it was also black, she had a tiara in her hair as well, with no make up on her.

Anti Big Daddy took a couple of shots with them in before driving them to the dance.  
When they arrived it seemed that it was outside.  
"Thats weird" Anti Blonda mumbled.  
Anti Big Daddy opened there doors and gave them a thumbs up before setting off home.

Anti Blonda went with Anti Wandissimo.  
Anti Wanda waited for Anti Cosmo to arrive, she got more nervous as he was late.  
"So this is what the embarrasement was going to be" Anti Blonda thought.  
Only a few moments later Anti Cosmo poofed to the dance, he had a black tuxedo on and he had a black rose with tints of pink and black on it.

He grabbed Anti Wanda's hand and took her up onto the stage.  
"Everyone will you listen to my announcement?" Anti Cosmo yelled.  
Everyone stopped and looked towards them.  
"What are you doin?" Anti Wanda asked.

"Something I have been waiting for, for a long time..." Anti Cosmo bent down and asked "Anti Wanda you are the most beautiful anti fairy and I want you to be my evil queen..." Everyone gasped, Anti Blonda felt her heart shatter.  
"Will you marry me?" Anti Cosmo asked.  
Anti Wanda smiled and replied with a simple "Of course I will"  
They both hugged making everyone cheer.

Anti Cosmo looked directly towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Anti Wanda held him close and blushed bright red.  
"I love you" Anti Cosmo whispered "And I always will"

~The end.

Hope you liked it please review. 


End file.
